


Bothered

by PumpkinKip



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous like that, Blow Jobs, COD Zombies - Freeform, M/M, Nikolai Belinski is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tank Dempsey is a Himbo, any map really, could be Ultimis or Primis, idk - Freeform, its 4am and i’m writing head to cope, i’m a gay man yearning what did you expect, just guys being dudes, thats it in summary, the head however is not ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip
Summary: Tank is bothered by something. Nik is doomed to figuring out what it is.
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey
Kudos: 18





	Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, not proofread, nothing. We die like men. Written at 4am.

Nikolai didn’t consider himself particularly smart on the social sense, but he’d known Tank long enough to know that something was bothering the man. He also knew that all of them, and the American especially, were absolutely shit at actually talking about their emotions like normal people so it had remained unmentioned for the past while.

It was starting to get more noticeable however, to the point it had become a topic of discussion at some point, and because the Russian was deemed the one closest to the American it was his job to figure out whatever was bothering the marine. As much as he understood the reasoning, he also knew that emotion talks with Dempsey were like talking with a brick wall, so even with how close they were it wouldn’t be particularly easy.

He decided to take his shot once they’d finished up for the night, had a crawler restrained somewhere, and were getting ready to get whatever sleep they could before the stupid thing eventually bled out and the next horde came crawling in. He was grateful they already spent a decent amount of time alone together, so now it was just trying to get whatever issue he had out of him so he’d stop being so snappy.

So there they sat on the hard ground, smoking a couple of cigarettes they’d found stashed somewhere. A blessing really, and Nikolai hoped it would maybe mellow him out a bit, or something. They silence between them was comfortable, almost soothing: it was rather pleasant to not hear the constant groans of the undead echoing through the air, with just the light patter of rain hitting the roof they’d sheltered under creating an oddly calming ambiance despite the situation.

It was Tank who broke the silence after taking a hit of his own cigarette, head turning slightly as his eyes rested down on the Soviet beside him. “These were a lucky find, y’know.” Nikolai looked back to him, relieved that he indeed seemed slightly calmed down, and without thinking spewed out exactly what he’d been thinking the past week, or something. “What the fuck is up with you?”

The marine hesitated for a moment, tired mind taking a little bit to process what had been said, before he eventually let out something of a huff and nudged him rather harshly. “Not this shit again- I already told you, nothing!” He grumbled, eyes narrowing slightly. Brick. Wall. Usually he’d give up- but if he did, Nik knew the other two would be pissed, so he pressed on. “Everyone knows you have a stick up your ass, Tank.” He grumbled, accent thick as he paused to scour his brain for the correct English words. “So why will you just not say it?”

Tank paused, hesitating, before realising that he’d probably keep getting nagged at if he refused. So he was truthful. “I haven’t been able to jack off in three weeks, so unless you’re going to suck my dick you can fuck off.” Watching as his ally froze and looked at him in bewilderment, Tank still felt zero regret for his words. That was it? Really? Somehow, Nikolai wasn’t surprised at all.

He still waited though, expecting Tank to laugh or smile: some sign, anything, that it was a joke, but his unwavering face told him that he was indeed pissy because he hadn’t gotten to have a wank in a few weeks. Jesus Christ. Nik just sighed, pushing himself to his feet and tossing his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out. “Come on, then.” He mumbled, glancing over to the now wide-eyed American.

Dempsey raised an eyebrow, soon also flicking his cigarette aside as his mouth hung open for a moment as he tried to find the words. All he could grumble out was a “What?” Which left the Russian to sigh again as he realisedhe’d now need to explain himself. He paused, feeling his face redden atleast a little bit, but eventually found the words in his tired brain. “Do you want me to suck your dick or not? Come on.” Sure it was blunt- but he didn’t have the energy or vocabulary to sidestep around it. He just wasn’t sure if he should’ve been relieved or embarrassed when the American’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Tank finally pulled himself to his feet, a grin forming on his face, and started to follow the Russian as he wandered off to somewhere sheltered and secluded. “Huh, nice hidden spot.” He murmured, mood flipping like a switch now he finally knew he’d be getting his dick wet. Typical. “That is the point. Maybe now you will stop being such a pain in backside.” Nikolai was left to grumble, shaking his head and wasting no time in dropping to his knees in front of the taller man.

Tank, seeing an opportunity, took it. “I can’t promise you won’t have some pain in your ass after this, sweetheart.” The shiteating grin on his face was only rid when the Russian smacked his leg- not particularly hard but the intent was there. “You are on thin fucking ice.” Nik grumbled with a glare, but the way his cheeks flushed slightly and his lips pursed to hide a laugh took away any malice that could linger in his gaze.

“Yeah, yeah.” He’d mumble in response, hand moving to tug the hat off of the Russian’s head and toss it to the floor so he could thread his fingers into his hair, gaze softening as he felt him pressing up into the touch. Neither of them had gotten the chance of intimacy in years- and it seemed they both missed it. Tank found himself just watching him, zoning out only to be brought back by the sound of his fly being unzipped. Right. Head.

It felt pretty surreal- but certainly not in a bad way. He and Nikolai had been teetering on the fine line between friendship and something a little more for a while now- so this was certainly a step up even if it was just slapping a ‘with benefits’ on the end. Nik continued to fiddle with the others clothing for a few seconds before rolling his eyes at the hard dick in front of him. “Impatient, hmm?” Was all he said before taking it into his mouth without much of a care, pleased by the way Tank sharply inhaled through his teeth and tightened the hand on his hair.

“Fuck, Nikki.” He’d literally dreamt of this moment- both of them had it seemed- and he grinned at the sight below him. There was an odd determination and focus in his blue eyes, yet his actions seemed rather effortless. Seems he was good at more than killing the undead- he could give great head too! It didn’t take him long to start bobbing his head, leaving Tank to groan and tug on his hair as his back arched- god it had been a long time since he’d gotten any action- zombie apocalypses did that to ya’.

Although tempted to be an asshole and tease Tank in his stupid horny state, Nikolai figured that this probably wouldn’t be a one off now and didn’t want to give Dempsey any excuses to get him back. He kept going at a steady pace, watching the American’s face distort in relief and pleasure contently before closing his eyes and relaxing into the hand in his hair.

It stayed steady for a while until Tank found himself growing impatient as he started to near his end, hips started to jerk slightly into the heat which drew the Russian’s attention. He hummed around the cock in his mouth, drawing a mumbled curse and another jerk of his hips from the man above him as he finally opened his eyes to look back at the American. Their gazes met, filled with warmth and admiration despite their rather shitty circumstances, and the Russian finally started to pick up the pace to the delight of the other man.

Tank sang his praise under his breath and Nikolai revelled in it, the quiet words working well as positive reinforcement and motivation for the soviet. He continued to hum quietly around him, rather enjoying the way his hips would jerk and thrust into the pleasure and his those large hands would tighten in his hair. Nik pressed on as his partner’s breathing grew more laboured, toy he running along the underside of the cock in his mouth easily as his hand worked with the rest. Half lidded eyes met his own for the last time as Tank finished with a song of jumbled praise and curses and a hard thrust, leaving the Russian to sputter slightly before pulling backwards.

He wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, tongue swirling around his jaw before he swallowed with a laugh afterwards. He sat back, looking up to the rather dopey looking American with his eyebrows raised. “You owe me one.” He mumbled to the man above him, nonchalantly wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Tank rubbed his eyes, looking down with a grin and sorting his pants out as he sat himself down. “Yeah, yeah. Didn’t know you were so good at giving head.” He laughed, gently pulling the Russian over to him and eventually onto his lap, resting his chin atop his head.

Nikolai just mumbled something incoherent in response, eyes fluttering shut as he let his head rest against the American’s chest. This was fine. Nice, actually. Even if it did make their relationship more complicated than it needs to be.


End file.
